Alien Invaders and Love
by Purp1eLady
Summary: Caleb Dillman is best friends with Tom. She doesn't like her brother, Ricky, and she and Bethany are good friends though she always gets on her nerves. She's done MMA for 8 years, and she's going to the lake with the Pearson's. Oh, and she finds aliens in the attic and love. Jake/OC
1. Jake Pearson

**I don't own anything but my OC, and ideas.  
**

* * *

**Summary: Caleb Dillman is best friends with Tom. She doesn't like her brother, Ricky, and she and Bethany are good friends though she always gets on her nerves. She's done MMA for 8 years, and she's going to the lake with the Pearson's. Oh, and she finds aliens and love. Jake/OC**

* * *

******I know I shouldn't be writing another story, but I already finished this one on Word, so I just have to post it. I'M SORRY! 0_0**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Jake Pearson**

**Caleb POV**

I kept throwing my baseball up in the air, as Tom kept on typing and I said, "You're gonna get caught."

He glared at the screen, and there was a breeze, and I said, "Tom, your window opened."

He looked at the window, and then back at the screen, and I shook my head, and walked over to the window, and Bethany stuck her head through and I said, "Thank God it's only you."

"One word, and you two are dead," She said, and I stuck out my hand and helped her in the room.

"Are you crazy? If dad catches you, he's gonna kill you." Tom said, and I nodded and said, "Hm, you just mimicked what I said but to her."

Tom rolled his eyes, and Bethany said, "Dad's not going to catch me."

She then looked through the window and blew a kiss to my older, jackass of a brother, Ricky.

"I don't get it, what do you see him?" I asked her seriously.

"First, he's your brother, be nice, and second, you mean other than the fact that he's good looking, sweet, sensitive, romantic, funny, and ridiculously athletic," Bethany said, and I gagged.

Hannah then came through the door and said, "Dad's coming, and he's mad."

"At who?" Tom and I asked.

"Tom," Hannah said as Tom's dad did.

Oh shit, I was supposed to leave an hour ago.

"See ya tomorrow!" I said, and hopped out the window, and landed on the ground with a thud.

I stood up with my ankle slightly hurting, and ran to my White Ducati 848 that was parked a little down the street.

I hopped on, and rode to my house.

* * *

I was on my motorcycle following the Pearsons in their SUV.

I was rocking my head to I Will Not Bow by Breaking Benjamin.

I punched the button my cell that had a wire going into my helmet that was connected to my Bluetooth.

"Hello?" I said, and sped around a guy that was in the middle of me and the Pearsons. I was only 15. I had a learner's permit, so I had to have an adult with me, so since I refused to be in the middle with Tom, I just stayed close to the Pearsons on my bike.

"Help me." I heard Tom say, and I smiled and said, "With what Tommy?"

I heard him slight groan at the nickname, and he said, "I'm getting hit by Hannah on one side, and Bethany's elbow on the other."

I laughed, and said, "Hilarious."

We passed through a small town, and I said, "How cute."

Tom groaned and I said, "Okay little miss Debby Downer, I get time away from my idiotic, Jackass of an older brother, and I will enjoy this, but since you're being so negative, buh bye."

I hung up on him.

About half an hour later, we pulled up to an old style ranch house.

I parked behind them, and Mrs. Pearson said, "Caleb, can you go get me some hamburgers?"

I nodded, and opened my visor and said, "Sure Mrs. P."

She smiled, handed me a 20, and I shut my visor, stuck the 20 in my bag, and I rolled out of driveway.

**Tom POV**

I got out of the back of the car, and I heard mom say, "Caleb, can you go get me some hamburgers?"

She nodded, and said, "Sure Mrs. P."

My mom handed her cash, and then Caleb left.

Great.

"We beat Uncle Nate, ha ha!" Hannah said.

"Hope there was a discount for booking us a spot in the most boring spot in the whole country," I said, and realized what Caleb said was true. I was being Negative. Ah, whatever.

Then dad started talking about fishing, and I walked into the house saying, "Lame."

I spotted a fish on-top of a door and said, "So lame."

I put my bags in a room, and looked outside to see Uncle Nate pulling in.

I saw Jake, Uncle Nate, and my dad playing around.

Then Jake walked in, with the twins, and I said, "Hey guys."

Then we started talking about Mathletes, and I heard a motorcycle motor, and I looked and said, "About time."

Jake looked out and said, "Who's that?"

"Caleb Dillman," I said, and walked out of the room.

* * *

**Jake POV**

I followed Tom out of the room, and downstairs. I wanted to meet this Caleb.

We walked out of the house, and I heard many cussing words.

Then the helmet came off, and well, Caleb wasn't a guy. It was a girl. A very hot girl.

She yelled, "No! You better not! If he books that flight here, I'm gonna kick his ass like I did last year!"

"Caleb, LANGUAGE!" Aunt Nina said.

Caleb scowled, and said, "Don't let him book the flight!"

She then pressed her button on her Bluetooth and started cussing something about, 'Russians, MMA, leader, and ass kicking.'

* * *

**Caleb POV**

I ground my teeth, and got off my bike.

That Jackass wanna be MMA fighter. I beat his ass last year, and now he wants to try beating me again. JACKASS.

I ruffled my hair a little, and I turned and saw Tom and very, very, very, hot blonde guy.

I tossed the Walmart bag to Tom and said, "Take that to your mom."

Tom went and gave the burgers to his mom, and the blonde said, "Jake Pearson."

I nodded and said, "Caleb Dillman."

"How do you know the family?" Jake asked, and I said, "I kind of beat up Tom once, and then we became best friends."

Jake chuckled, and I said, "His fault. Not mine."

Then I saw my idiot older brother pull in his turd car.

"Oh hell no," I said.

"Well surprise, surprise, Princess," Ricky said.

I glared at him as he talked to Tom, and Jake said to me, "Who is he?"

"Bethany's boyfriend, and my older brother." I ground out.

I got off my bike, and stood next to Jake with my bag over my shoulder.

I walked over to Ricky and said, "What are you doing here?"

"Just visiting you and my girlfriend," Ricky said ruffling my hair.

"You love annoying me don't you," I said.

"Course," Ricky said, and then Bethany shoved me into Jake who caught me and she ran over to Ricky, and Ricky said, "Well you're my girlfriend now, so there's nothing I wouldn't do."

I rolled my eyes getting my balance again.

"Give papa some sugar," Ricky said, and I groaned and said, "Please dear God, don't."

At the same time as Tom said, "Bethany, please don't give papa sugar."

Jake shook his head in disgust.

I rolled my eyes as Ricky got a giant overpriced bouquet, and brought them in the house.

I walked up the stairs, and Jake was following me.

I looked at the halls and said, "I am not sharing a room with Hannah."

Jake chuckled and said, "You can stay with me."

I raised an eyebrow and he said, "I don't bite."

I walked in his rooming muttering, "Damn, I wish he did."

I dropped my stuff on a bunk bed, and Jake said, "Come on."

We ran down the stairs, and I stood next to Jake and Tom as Stew said, "Try it again, Ricky."

I rolled my eyes as Tom said, "It has to be something really obvious dad."

I crossed my arms as Ricky ended up getting to stay the night.

Everyone walked off, and Ricky was left with me and I said, "You took out the spark plug didn't you?"

Ricky smirked and said, "Learned from the best."

I smiled and said, "I am the best."

I then walked into the house knowing the boys were talking about him.

* * *

"What a gas-pipe," I heard Jake say walking into the room, and I followed and said, "He took out the spark plug."

The guys looked at me, and I shrugged.

"I know; why can't they see that?" Tom asked, and I said, "Because they're parents. Mine think he's an angel."

"Dude parent's brains are wired differently. Their brains are old, mushy, fried from bad 80's music." Jake said, and I laughed.

He winked at me, and said, "That's why it's up to you Thomas; you have to defend your family honor. Like a man."

He then opened a giant case, and I whistled as I looked at the paintball gun.

"I call it, The Punisher," Jake said, and I knocked him with my elbow and said, "Awesome."

I didn't catch Tom's knowing smile though.

"Your dad bought you this?" Tom asked.

"Perks of divorce. Never underestimate the power of a grown man's guilt. If we even mention mom, Nate drives us straight to the mall." Jake said, and I thought, _It's sad how he uses the guilt, but it's so smart. I'm liking him more and more._

"She's all yours, don't be a wuss all your life," Jake said handing the paintball gun to Tom.

"I don't know, man." Tom said.

Jake then walked over to the window and looked down at the pool, and I saw my brother shirtless and I said, "When did he get abs?"

"Take a look at the guy, do you really want Ricky to be your brother-in-law?" Jake asked, and I nodded, and said, "It's not so great."

Ricky then did a really sucky cartwheel.

"Heck no," Tom said.

"Then let's go prune the family tree," Jake said.

The guys went out of the room while Jake grabbed a bag, and I shook my head and changed into something more comfortable. Being jean short shorts, a black sports bra, and a white cropped top, and converse.

I walked out of the room running a hand through my hair.

I walked outside and saw Ricky being hit continuously by paintballs, and he got in his sensitive spot.

I put a hand over my mouth.

Okay, he might be a pain in my ass, but he didn't deserve a paintball _there._

I ran over to him, and said, "Bro, are you okay?"

He made a motioning to help him up, and I helped him up, and helped him make his way into the house.

He sat on a bench, and waited while _the spot_ got better.

* * *

**AN: Once again, I'm sorry I posted another story. But I already finished it. 0_0**

**I hope you liked it.**

**Please Review!**


	2. Alien Invaders!

**I don't own anything but my OC, and ideas.  
**

* * *

**Summary: Caleb Dillman is best friends with Tom. She doesn't like her brother, Ricky, and she and Bethany are good friends though she always gets on her nerves. She's done MMA for 8 years, and she's going to the lake with the Pearson's. Oh, and she finds aliens and love. Jake/OC**

* * *

******I know I shouldn't be writing another story, but I already finished this one on Word, so I just have to post it. I'M SORRY! 0_0**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Alien Invaders!**

**Caleb POV**

I stood in the kitchen watching Ricky put frozen peas on his _sensitive spot._

I peeked out of the room into the dining room while Tom and Jake were being scolded by Tom's dad.

"You two are lucky that Ricky wasn't badly hurt," Stew said, and I rolled my eyes.

And Ricky said walking into the living room, "It's okay Mr. P. I was a little kid once too."

"Oh, that's nice Ricky. I'm sure Caleb is glad to have you as an older brother," Stew said, and then Ricky pulled me into a hug, and I was suffocated by his axe.

While the guys got scolded more, Ricky mimicked Stew.

"Tomorrow we fish, 7am sharp." Stew said, and my mouth dropped.

"Pass, Nate!" Jake said, and Nate said, "Yeah Stew, don't you think that's a little early? How about this, 10am, on the boat, no questions asked."

I smiled and crossed my arms, and I mouthed to Jake, _I like your dad._

Jake grinned at me, and then he noticed my outfit, and his eyes nearly bulged out of his head.

"Way to crack the whip, Nate," Stew said.

"Stew! The TV's gone haywire!" Nana yelled from the living room.

"Stew TV's gone haywire!" Nate yelled, and I stood next to the guys, and Jake pulled me down onto his lap, and wrapped his arms around my waist.

I didn't mind, so I wrapped an arm around his neck getting comfy.

Tom rolled his eyes at us.

"Mom, mom, stop it! It's probably the dish! After the storm I'll climb up on the roof and fix it." Stew said.

Then Ricky walked pass Tom, and whacked him upside the head, and I glared at Ricky, and he said, "What are you wearing?"

I shrugged.

"Wait a second, let me fix your dish Mr. P, I mean that's the least I can do for your hospitality," Ricky said.

"No, Ricky, you're hurt," Bethany said, and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh no, it was just a graze." Ricky said, and I chuckled and said, "Yeah that hit dead on."

Jake chuckled too, and then Nana loved the idea of Ricky going up there.

"I will be needing a helping hand," Ricky said, and looked at Tom, "What do you say, brother? Gives a chance to bear the old hatchet," He looked at me and said, "You too."

I rolled my eyes, and went to stand up but Jake kept me down.

"Make things right with Ricky, or don't come off that roof," Bethany said, and she turned to me and said, "Keep him in line."

I gave her a mock salute, and pried Jake's hands off my waist, standing up and making my way up the stairs following Tom.

Though I felt someone watching my ass.

I looked behind me, and Jake was watching me.

He winked, and I blew him a kiss, and turned and made my way upstairs not noticing the smile he made.

* * *

Ricky untied the attic, and it went to the floor with a thud, and he said, "Ladies and Caleb first."

I sighed, and made my way up.

The boys followed afterwards, and Ricky said, "Woah, total creep shop."

We walked over to the window that led to the roof, and Ricky said, "Alright, here we go."

I rolled my eyes, and opened the thing, and Ricky helped me up.

He may be an ass, but he was a gentleman.

Ricky shut the hatch tossing Tom out, and I looked around.

I saw the dish, and it was fried.

There was a giant hole in it, and it was destroyed.

I turned when I heard something break, and Tom said, "Did you hear that?"

I nodded, and Tom said, "Hello?"

I looked down at the dish and ran a hand through my hair.

This was not going to be fixed anytime soon.

Then I heard, "Dude you make it to easy."

"That's not funny," Tom said, and I turned and saw Jake up here.

I stood up, and Jake said, "What the heck happened to the dish? I can't do a week here without TV."

"I can't do a week here, period." Tom said.

Then I saw a shadow, and made my way over to the guys.

The shadow had 4 arms.

We turned around, and there was a cute little green… ALIEN!

"Hello, humans," It said, and Jake said, "Please tell me you see that too."

"Uh huh," I said, and grabbed Jake's hand.

"Not sure I want to, but yeah." Tom said.

"We come, from upstairs," It said pointing at the sky, and then being cut off by a fatter, uglier alien, but it only had 2 arms.

"Woah, I handle the human contact," Ugly said.

"Hello humans, no need to notification army, we come in pieces." Ugly said, and I squeezed Jake's hand, and he squeezed back.

"Peace," The cute one said.

"Forget the book, get the humans, ATTACK!" Ugly said.

Oh no.

"With pleasure," A purple ugly chick said, and I glared at her while the guys cowered away, and Tom hid behind me. Hey, I did MMA for 8 years.

"Humans, look here," Another said but wasn't as ugly as Ugly.

It was holding a gun.

Oh no.

Then Ricky came out and said, "Hey, what is taking you girls so long?"

Then I said, "Ricky, don't!"

Then he got hit, and landed on his face.

He kind of jumped around, and I said, "RICKY!"

He was my brother, he was an ass, but I loved him.

"What's happening to him?" Tom asked, as Jake pulled me back, and Ugly said, "Now the fun begins."

He then used a remote control thingy, and took control of my brother.

"Testing," Ricky said, and I said, "Oh no."

"Humanoid subjects, we are the Zirkonian Species, and we hearby claim your luscious planet, as our own." Ricky said, and as Ricky was walking forwards, I said, "Tom."

Tom looked at me, and Ricky said, "You have the choice of eternal enslavement, or instantaneous death."

He then picked up the guys, and pulled them back, and Tom said, "Run?"

"I'm good with Run," Jake said, and then Ricky turned on me, and I said, "I've always wanted to do this."

I then punched him in the stomach, nose, and then ran.

"You have chosen, instantaneous death." Ricky said, and I ran to the guys who were trying to open the door.

"It's locked!" Jake yelled, and then they started shooting.

Then Tom yelled, "CALEB, KICK THEIR ASSES!"

I smirked and cracked my knuckles.

This was gonna be fun.

The chick named Razor jumped for Tom, but I grabbed her shirt, and said, "I don't think so."

I then threw her on the ground, and the less ugly came at me. SHIT.

I grabbed a piece of wood, and hit him like a baseball bat.

Then I ran over to the guys, and saw the twins fighting, and Hannah scared.

I groaned and said, "We don't have time for this." And I punched my hand through the glass.

My hand was bleeding but I wasn't that worried.

I opened the door, said, "GO!"

The guys hopped in, and I did too.

"EVERYBODY DOWNSTAIRS, NOW!" I yelled, and I grabbed Hannah, and picked her up, and ran downstairs.

Art and Lee tied the rope as Tom and Jake fell on the floor.

I helped them tie up the attic door, and stood by as Tom and Jake started asking each other if they were zombies.

I then heard, "You wet the bed until you were 10, a zombie wouldn't know that."

I turned to Jake with a grossed out expression, and then the attic opened, and I started pushing it up with Jake.

With one last shove from Jake and I, and we pushed it shut, and Tom tied the attic up, and Tom said, "We gotta call 911!"

I ran down behind Jake as we went to get phones.

I grabbed my cell, and checked.

DAMN IT, NO SIGNAL!

"Nothing," I said, and Art and Lee said, "No signal."

"I don't got anything," Jake said, and I sat next to him, and he said, "These midget Martians must be jamming us."

Hannah checked the land line, and she said, "IT'S WORKING!"

"There's no buttons, what is this thing!" Art said.

"It's a rotary phone, you spin it," I said, and Tom grabbed the phone, and spun the nine, and it took forever to get back to 0.

"You have got to be kidding me," Jake said, and I nodded, and then felt the pain in my hand, and said, "Shit."

Jake turned to me, and I looked at my hand and there was glass in it, and it was bleeding.

Just great.

I sighed, stood up, and Jake grabbed my hand and pulled me into the bathroom, and looked under the sink for supplies.

He grabbed some bandages, and tweezers, and said, "This is gonna hurt."

I shrugged, and he held my hand, and got the pieces of glass out.

He then wrapped it up, and I said, "Thanks."

He smiled, and said, "No problem."

Then all the sudden next thing you know, we were kissing.

I don't know what happened, but I liked it.

My arms were wrapped around his neck, and his arms around my waist, and I heard a thud and I leaned back and said, "What was that?"

Jake grabbed my good hand, and pulled me out of the bathroom, and back into the bedroom.

I saw everyone looking at the window, we walked over, and Jake and I slowly walked towards the window, and he opened it, and we jumped back when we saw my older brother hanging by the wire.

We opened the window, and Tom said, "You think he's still an alien zombie?"

Hannah handed Jake a pink wand, and Jake poked Ricky, and Ricky said, "You are useless, why aren't the mind control plugs working? You're the engineer figure it out. Hurry up, hurry up, hurry up! Fix it!"

"He's not talking to us right?" Jake asked.

"He's picking up their conversation. Kind of like a Bluetooth." Tom said, and then Ricky said, "Are you telling me the plugs only work on mature subjects? Why did we not plan for this? You have failed me, you incompetent piece of- translation, not available."

Then Ricky did a kind of seizure thingy, and fell.

NO.

Then there was a very loud crunch.

"Did you hear that?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, it sounds like Ricky landed on his face," Lee said, and I said, "Watch it."

Lee stepped back a little.

"No, those things they shot at us, they're mind control plugs. They don't work on kids. It's like you said, we're wired differently." Tom said.

"What about Ricky? They tagged him and he's Bethany's age." Jake said, and Tom said, "He lied. The tool's in college."

I looked at Tom in shock and said, "You didn't know that?"

"So if the plugs don't work on kids," Art started.

"That means we're safe," Lee finished.

"It means we can fight." Jake and I said.

I looked at him, and he smiled at me.

"It means they'll go after our parents," Tom said, "They're walking targets."

"We gotta tell them," Art said.

"Now!" Lee said, and they went for the stairs, but I grabbed Lee while Tom grabbed Art.

"Wait, think. If our parents even go near those things they'll get zapped and end up zombies." Tom said, "Our own parents will attack us."

"We need the police, and their hardcore firepower," Jake said, and I put a hand on his chest as Tom said, "Armed zombies, even better."

"We're done, game over." Art said.

"Game over for the grownups," I said, and Jake said, "We can still fight back."

"You expect us to stop an alien invasion on our own," Lee said.

"He's right, we're the only option," Tom said.

"But we can't tell anyone, no police, no parents, no exception, got it?" Tom asked his eyes landed where Hannah was _supposed_ to be.

I immediately ran out of the room, and down the stairs knowing where she was.

"They're up in the attic right now, little aliens. They're loud, and scary, and really mean." Hannah said, and I ran in the kitchen and said, "Hey Mr. Pearson. Sorry about that we were playing a video game."

"There's no such things as aliens," Mr. Pearson said to Hannah.

"Yes there is. I saw them, they smashed the-" Hannah said, and I put a hand over her mouth, and said, "Once again, sorry."

Then they guys ran in, and Jake stood behind me.

"We put a huge deposit on this place, so you better keep it in one piece." Mrs. P said.

"You heard her Tom, no more trouble," Mr. P said.

"It was just a video game we shouldn't have let her watch it, it was rated PG-13." Tom said, and I picked up Hannah, and walked out of the room.

"Tommy, I don't like the mean aliens," Hannah said as I sat her down on the floor.

Jake grabbed my hand and pulled me into his chest hugging me, and I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Don't worry Hannah, just pretend it's all one big game," Tom said, and I said, "That we're gonna win."

"Just think about how little they are," Tom said, and Lee said, "Little and deadly."

I whacked him upside the head.

"What do we do now?" Art asked.

"We figure out their weakness," Jake said with his arms still around me.

"They're here from another galaxy. You really think they have a weakness?" Art said.

"First rule of the warrior code," Jake said.

"All enemies have a weakness," I said finishing his sentence.

Jake smiled at me, and we all made our way outside.

* * *

**AN: Hope you liked it.**

**Please Review!**


	3. Arguments

**I don't own anything but my OC, and ideas.  
**

* * *

**Summary: Caleb Dillman is best friends with Tom. She doesn't like her brother, Ricky, and she and Bethany are good friends though she always gets on her nerves. She's done MMA for 8 years, and she's going to the lake with the Pearson's. Oh, and she finds aliens and love. Jake/OC**

* * *

******I know I shouldn't be writing another story, but I already finished this one on Word, so I just have to post it. I'M SORRY! 0_0**

* * *

**Chapter 3- Arguments**

**Caleb POV**

Jake stood in front of the wall that he was going to climb.

"Alright, recon's my specialty, I'm going up." Jake said, and I looked at him uncertain.

He started up, and then Tom said, "I'm coming with you."

I looked at Tom in shock, and said, "What?"

Then Tom made his way up, and then they both looked in, and then Jake slipped and I said, "JAKE!"

"TOM, HELP ME!" Jake yelled, and then Tom attempted to help, but the thing broke, and they fell.

"That must hurt," Lee said, and I went and helped them up.

"The basement, we gotta get to the basement," Tom said.

I helped Jake with his shoulder, and popped it back in the socket.

He smiled at me grateful, and I nodded.

I grabbed his hand and tugged him along, but we all stopped when we saw Bethany.

"Hey, guys wait, have you guys seen Ricky?" Bethany asked, and I shook my head.

Jake walked forward and said, "I'm pretty sure he's around here somewhere."

"Actually uh, Beth-"

Tom grabbed her arm and turned her right as she saw was about to see an unconscious Ricky on the ground.

"No, he um, he told us he was heading back to the lake, to bronze up his rock hard abs. Yeah, he wants you to meet him there." Tom said, and I looked at Tom a little creeped out.

Jake pulled me forwards, and we started walking but we all stopped as Beth said, "Wait, what did you guys talk about on the roof? Did he say anything about me?"

"No, no, he talked about his car, and uh pretty much just his car. But you should hit the lake so you don't miss him," Tom said.

* * *

I groaned as I saw a half-eaten sandwich.

We were in the basement, and it was gross.

I walked quickly over to Hannah who grasped my hand.

"I'm telling you, their map led to down here," Tom said.

"You positive?" Jake asked.

"You hear that? Rice krispies," Hannah said, and I heard a distinct popping noise.

It was coming from Art's pocket.

He opened up his Nintendo, and it was a blue screen with alien writing going across it.

"What is that?" Lee asked.

"It's them. Something down here's setting it off." Tom said.

Everyone then started looking around.

Jake then grabbed a rake and said, "Well whatever it is, we can't let them get to it. Everyone, gear up. We move on my command."

"Just hold up, if we just run up there with a bunch of random junk, we're gonna get creamed. We can make something better," Tom said.

"We're in the middle of a battle, and you want to play science fair? No way. We're going up there now. Before our parents turn into alien zombies. " Jake asked.

"You're not thinking, we need a plan. I already have a great idea for a weapon." Tom said.

Jake chuckled, tossed Art a rake, and said, "Let's go. Now."

They all then left, and I sighed, and said, "I feeling they're gonna hurt themselves, so I'm gonna go with them."

Tom looked at me, and I patted his shoulder and said, "I believe in you."

I then followed the boys upstairs.

* * *

I put my foot in the crack before Art shut the door, and I said, "Move."

I walked in, and Jake said, "Welcome."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Whatever."

Then the ladder started shaking, and Jake said, "They're busting through. Warrior code's strike first. Art, cover me."

"With a rake?" Art asked, and then Jake tossed down his crowbar, and I watched in awe as he grabbed the paintball gun, and shot just as the aliens opened the door.

He shot it numerous times and said, "How do you feel now?! Suckers. Mission accomplished."

Then a silver thingy came down, and Jake fell back with the guys, and I was the only one left standing.

"Oh," Art started, "Crud," Lee finished.

Then a little spike popped up, and Jake smiled and said, "Ha! It's a dud."

Then all of the released, and I grabbed onto a pole as the gravity was cut off.

"What's happening?" Art asked.

"They turned off the gravity," Lee said, and I said, "Like in Halo?!"

They all turned to me and shock, and Jake said, "You play Halo?"

I rolled my eyes and said, "Duh."

Jake smiled, and I grabbed his hand pulling him down next to me.

Then Tom came in, and we all yelled, "NO DON'T!"

"Hello, humans," The chick alien said, and I glared at her.

"Enjoying the ride?" Ugly #2 said.

Then they clicked something on their boots and then the twins said, "They have gravity boots, why don't we have gravity boots?"

The chick mimicked him, and I rolled my eyes, and kicked her in the head 'cause I was close, and let go of the pole as she tried cutting me.

"THE DOOR! USE YOUR WEAPON TOM!" Jake yelled.

"Bring it meat sack," Ugly #2 said.

"TODAY!" Jake said.

"Tom then shot his gun thingy, and a potato shot out of it. Wow.

Jake said, "A potato gun? That's your big idea?"

"My plan is working," Ugly #2 said.

"My plan, you mean my plan," The chick said.

Tom then grabbed a fire extinguisher and Hannah and I said, "Hurry, Tommy!"

He then used the fire extinguisher, and shut and locked the door.

He then sprayed the aliens.

"Jake, get the grenade!" Tom said, and Jake nodded, and I said, "Throw it!"

Jake grabbed the grenade, and threw it at Tom, and he hit the grenade, and it smashed into millions of pieces.

Then we all landed, and in my case, I landed on Jake.

He looked at me and said, "Hi."

I smiled and said, "Hey."

We all got up, and Tom hit the chick with the fire extinguisher, and she headed for me, and I kicked her in the face, and threw her back up in the attic, and the ugly #2 got hit in the butt by Jake with the paintball gun.

They shut the door, and Jake said, "That's the thing they used to control Ricky."

Lee picked it up, and said, "Woah."

They then started messing with it, and then they started fighting, and I grabbed it as Jake said, "Hey guys, this is not a toy."

Tom looked out the window, and Jake said, "Ricky?"

Tom nodded smiling and said, "Yep."

"Get him before somebody finds him, I'll stand alien watch." Jake said, and we all walked outside, but before I got out of the room Jake grabbed my hand, and said, "Caleb, wait."

I turned and said, "Yeah?"

Hannah walked out of the room, and Jake pulled me forward, and I put my hands on his chest so I wouldn't knock the wind out of either one of us.

He leaned down and kissed me, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, and I smiled and pulled away and said, "See ya, warrior."

I then walked out of the room, and I walked into me and Jake's room, grabbed one of his shirts, and replaced it with my old gross one.

I ran down the stairs and out of the house, and saw Ricky chasing Bethany, and I rolled my eyes, and was pulled inside, and up the stairs.

I saw Jake and Hannah behind a couch that was upside down, and Jake said, "Where's Ricky? Taken prisoner by the aliens?"

"Worse," I said sitting beside him.

"My sister," Tom said.

"Any action over here?" Tom asked.

"It's been quiet, too quiet," Jake said, and I heard a thud, and talking.

"What are they doing in the vents?" Jake asked standing up.

I stood up too, and Tom said, "Their map. That's how they'll get to the basement."

"What do we do?" Jake asked, and Tom ran downstairs, and turned up the furnace.

I grinned, and Jake said, "Hope this works, Einstein."

We ran back upstairs, and we heard screams from the vent.

"Nice job, I think it's working," Jake said, and then looked at me.

He raised his eyebrows, and said, "Is that my shirt?"

I shrugged, and he grinned.

"KIDS! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" I heard Mr. P yell.

Oh no.

"Who turned on the heat?" Mr. P said as we descended the stairs.

"I did, we need that on," Tom said turning the furnace back up.

"Are you crazy, it's July," Mr. P said.

"Yeah, it's freezing in here," Jake said, and we all shivered for effect.

God, we sucked at acting.

"Yeah, I think Hannah and Caleb are coming down with something," Tom said, and I started coughing, and Hannah did a measly cough.

"What's going on?" Mr. P asked.

"We're fighting aliens. I'm pretending it's pretend." Hannah said, and I turned and gave her a look, and she said, "I mean it is pretend."

"Well I'm not pretending, so don't touch the thermostat," Mr. P said.

Mr. P and Tom then got into a cold and hot fight.

"Tom, I'm not playing around," Mr. P said.

"Neither am I," Tom said, and Mr. P said, "Tom, I'm not kidding you want to spend the rest of the week in your room?"

"Can't you at least trust there's a reason I'm doing this?" Tom asked.

"The reason why you're blasting the furnace on summer vacation?" Mr. P said.

"Yes," Tom said, and I shared a glance with Jake.

This was getting bad.

"A reason why you shot your sister's boyfriend, and your best friend's brother?" Mr. P asked.

Tom nodded.

"A reason why you're talking back and giving me attitude? Failing your classes?" Mr. P asked, and I whispered, "Oh no."

"So that's what this is about?" Tom asked, and Mr. P shrugged.

"I failed them on purpose," Tom said, "Yeah, I tanked my grades, okay? I'm tired of being picked on because I'm a brainiac."

"I was a brainiac and it worked for me," Mr. P said.

"I don't want to be like you, I want to be cool," Tom said.

Mr. P looked kind of hurt, but he brushed it off and said, "Don't touch the thermostat."

We all walked upstairs, and Hannah was holding my hand, and I heard Jake ask, "You really fail on purpose?"

"Nobody likes a mathlete. Man we can't fight these things with our parents around." Tom said.

"We can't just get rid of them," Jake said, and grabbed my hand and pulling me up the stairs.

"Maybe we can," Tom said.

We both turned and face him.

"Here's what I want you to do," Tom said.

* * *

**AN: Hope you liked it.**

**Please Review!**


	4. Love and A New Friend?

**I don't own anything but my OC, and ideas.  
**

* * *

**Summary: Caleb Dillman is best friends with Tom. She doesn't like her brother, Ricky, and she and Bethany are good friends though she always gets on her nerves. She's done MMA for 8 years, and she's going to the lake with the Pearson's. Oh, and she finds aliens and love. Jake/OC**

* * *

******I know I shouldn't be writing another story, but I already finished this one on Word, so I just have to post it. I'M SORRY! 0_0**

* * *

**Chapter 4- Love and A New Friend?  
**

**Caleb POV**

We had Hannah's toy Barbie car, and a Barbie in it, and Jake put a camera on it, and put it in the vent.

"Send it," He said, and I mouthed, 'Wow,' as I looked at his butt.

What? It was a good-looking butt.

Jake got out of the vent, and I turned to the camera, and saw the inside of the vents.

"Still no sign of them," Lee said, and I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist, but I didn't jump.

Instead I put my head on Jake's chest, and my hands on his.

"Where are they?" Hannah asked.

"2 options," I said.

"We're dealing with a retreat, or a surprise attack." Jake said, and then the camera got picked up, and we looked at the face of Ugly, and then the screen went, _No Signal._

I jumped that time, and Jake said, "Surprise attack."

The car then got spit out, and I ducked as the car went over my head, and it landed in front of my feet.

It was completely in pieces.

* * *

I was standing by Jake as he said, "Happy Fourth of July, space maggots."

He then tossed the firework in the vent, and it smoked. A lot.

"Jake, there's smoke in the vents," Tom said running up the stairs with Lee and Art.

"It's me; we have unfriendlies on the move. I've tracked them down and held 'em off." Jake said, and Tom said, "Nice."

"Don't tell me that. It was Cal's idea for the fireworks." Jake said, winked at me, and turned to his pile of fireworks.

"Parents?" Jake asked.

"Gone," Tom asked, and Jake grinned and said, "Nice. Now we can take it up a notch."

He then lit a firework and tossed it in the vent, and it went, _BOOM!_

There was screams and I high-fived Jake. THAT WAS AWESOME!

"This could get ugly," Tom said, "Hannah, go hide with Caleb."

I grabbed Hannah's hand, kissed Jake on the cheek, and ran up the stairs with Hannah.

* * *

**Jake POV**

"This could get ugly," Tom said, "Hannah, go hide with Caleb."

Caleb grabbed Hannah's hand, and kissed me on the cheek, and ran up the stairs.

I looked after her, and I heard a chuckle, and I turned and looked at Tom and said, "What?"

"You really like her don't you?" He asked.

I nodded, and Tom grabbed Art and said, "Not you."

I then lit 4 more, and tossed a big one in, and said, "Saia nara suckers!"

I heard, "Oh, Crud."

Then there was a really loud, _BOOM!_

There were screams, and I grinned.

* * *

**Caleb POV**

I held Hannah's hand as there was a big boom, and she hugged me tight.

We were under her bed, and I heard screams and yells.

There was a scream, and a thud above us.

I put a hand over Hannah's mouth, and she hugged her sock monkey.

I slowly peeked my head out, and I saw smoke in the air, and I thought, _Geez, he's really letting them go._

I then saw an alien head, and Hannah and I screamed which made it scream and hold it's ears, so all three of us were screaming.

But it tripped, and Hannah and I slid back under the bed, and watched as it fell on her slinky.

"I see you've booby-trapped your room," It said. I realized it was the cute one. Aw.

He attempted to get out of the slinky, but it just slapped him in the face.

"Genius human, snare," It said, and I giggled.

It was so cute it was funny.

He landed on his head again, and Hannah and I slid out from under the bed.

It tried getting away from us, but it banged into the toy drum.

"Wow, I thought I was clumsy," Hannah said, and I giggled.

He still couldn't get out of the slinky, so I said, "Stay still."

Hannah started to unwrap him, and he was out, and I saw a little bit of blood on his arm. Now I feel bad.

I grabbed a bad-aid, and Hannah said, "You've got a boo-boo, don't move."

I put the Elmo Band-Aid on, and he poked it.

"Thank you," He said.

* * *

We were playing with the instruments, and Sparks smiled. I learned his name when I looked at his outfit.

"Nice sounds," Sparks said.

"Its music," Hannah said, and played the mini piano.

"Oh," Sparks said, "Music, I try?"

Hannah and I nodded, and he started playing a really cool rhythm.

He finished playing the tambourine with a, "YEAH!"

I laughed, and Hannah giggled.

* * *

Sparks started fixing Hannah's bubble blower, and I smiled as I played with my phone that Ricky had messed with, and it was screwed. BUT SPARKS FIXED IT!

Then the guys ran in, and Jake started freaking out saying, "HE'S ARMED! ENEMY ARMED!"

"Hannah, Caleb, step away from the alien," Tom said, and Jake grabbed a plastic bat, and I grabbed his arm, and he stopped moving, and Hannah said, "NO! LEAVE HIM ALONE! He's Caleb and me's friend."

"He was just holding a ray gun to your head," Art said, and I said, "No he wasn't!"

Hannah picked up her bubble blower, and said, "It's my bubble blower. He fixed it for me. Like he did with Caleb's phone."

I held up my phone smiling.

"He's not like the others," I said, and Hannah said, "Look."

We all got on the floor, and looked under the bed where Sparks was hiding.

"First sign of aggression, I'm taking him out. With extreme prejudice," Jake said, and I rolled my eyes, and grabbed the back of his head, and kissed him.

I pulled away and turned back to Sparks, trying not to laugh at Jake's dumbstruck expression.

Sparks ran around saying, "Don't have training, for this."

"It's okay, Mr. Snuggle-Lump." Hannah said, and I shook my head, and Lee said, "Snuggle-Lump?"

"Yeah, that's what I named him," Hannah said.

I sighed, and mouthed to the boys, 'Sparks.'

They all nodded, and we turned back to said alien.

"He's not your pet, Hannah, he's a freaking alien," Tom said.

"He's my alien," Hannah said, and waved at Sparks.

He waved back saying, "Hi," But with 2 hands.

"Aw," Jake said, and I turned to him smiling.

Everyone else turned to him creeped out.

I kissed him on the lips, and Jake said, "I mean, uck."

"Maybe they're right, I mean look at his belt," Tom said, "Those are tools."

"It's okay buddy, we just want to talk to you," Tom said, and Hannah said, "It's okay Snugs."

"Back up," I said, getting up.

Sparks slowly came out, and Hannah waved him over.

He grabbed his little gravity thingies, and I grinned and said, "This is so cool."

Hannah grabbed his hands, and he made her hair go standing up, and Hannah giggled.

"Awesome, how does he do that?" The twins asked.

* * *

I stood up as the guys 'interrogated' Sparks.

I walked out of the room no one noticing me leave.

I walked downstairs.

I was starving.

I almost walked into the kitchen but I saw Bethany walk in, and I hid behind the wall.

"What the heck was that? Talking about feelings comes with the territory when you have a girlfriend; there is no loophole for that one!" Bethany yelled.

She took a deep breath and said, "Ok, I get it. You're not going to talk when I'm yelling. I'm sorry, it's not mature of me to shout," She sighed again, "Look, I am so, so happy being your girlfriend. But if you really care about me the way I care about you, then it shouldn't be a problem to give me the time that I need."

I leaned against the wall thinking about Jake. He was hot, he had brains, and have I mentioned hot. He's nice, sweet, caring, and bossy when needed, and he's a great kisser. He's everything I've ever wanted in a guy. I then realized the warm fuzzy feeling in my stomach, and I smiled, and said, "I'm in love with him. Great."

I heard a door slam, and I jumped and realized that they needed me upstairs.

* * *

**Jake POV**

I sighed standing up looking around, Art, Lee, Hannah, Tom, and Ca- Where's Caleb?

"Where's Caleb?" I asked a little panicked.

They all stood up, and they looked around, and their eyes went wide.

"NO, SHE CAN'T BE CAPTURED! NO!" I said, having a panic attack.

Hannah hugged me and said, "Cally can handle herself, she does MMA."

I looked down at Hannah and said, "But I have to know where she is, especially at a time like this! I love her!"

Everyone looked at me and shock, and I rethought what I just said. I loved her.

She was hot, smart, a fighter, and did I mention hot? She's kind, kisses great, and she's awesome. I love her. I smiled thinking the thought, _I love Caleb Dillman._

* * *

**AN:** **Hope you liked it.**_  
_

**Please Review!  
**


	5. MMA Style

**I don't own anything but my OC, and ideas.  
**

* * *

**Summary: Caleb Dillman is best friends with Tom. She doesn't like her brother, Ricky, and she and Bethany are good friends though she always gets on her nerves. She's done MMA for 8 years, and she's going to the lake with the Pearson's. Oh, and she finds aliens and love. Jake/OC**

* * *

******I know I shouldn't be writing another story, but I already finished this one on Word, so I just have to post it. I'M SORRY! 0_0**

* * *

**Chapter 5- MMA Style  
**

**Caleb POV**

I headed up the stairs, and saw Jake at the window and caught the words, "It's the popo, be cool."

I chuckled and walked into the room.

Jake ran over to me, and said, "WHERE'D YOU GO?!"

I looked at him in shock. He looked so worried. Aw, that's so sweet.

I smiled putting my hands on his cheeks and said, "I went to the kitchen."

He nodded, and then kissed me.

Though it was broken when there was very loud knocking on the door.

"Oh crap, we forgot about Nana," Jake said still holding me.

"Hannah, hide your alien," Tom said.

"Hold on a second," Jake said, and gripped me a little tighter.

"Children of my children, I request entry. I have candy and sweets." Nana said, and I said, "Don't open the door."

"That's not Nana," Tom said.

"Are you two sure?" Art asked, and then Nana broke the door down, and growled at us, and I said, "I'm pretty sure."

Then Nana said, "Surrender engineer Sparks, now."

She started walking forwards, and I went and stood beside Hannah guarding Sparks.

"Don't make me hurt you, Nana," Jake said, and then she bit him, and when she pulled away her teeth were left on his arm.

I put a hand over my mouth, that is so gross!

"Return him to me," Nana said, and I said, "I'm so sorry for this."

I then kicked her in the chest, and flipped her onto her back.

Ugly landed on top, and said, "Ew, gross human."

The cop rang the doorbell, and I said, "The cop!"

I ran down the stairs, and opened the door and said, "Hi, officer."

He nodded and said, "Hi, my name is Sheriff Armstrong, you do know that filing a fraudulent complaint is against the law, right?"

I smiled and said, "I'm sorry, but I tried telling them not to. I had a little accident with the stairs, and they didn't listen. It's hard being the oldest."

He nodded saying, "I understand that."

Then there were numerous thuds, and he said, "Is everything okay in there?"

I nodded and said, "Yeah, we're playing a game of tag, sometimes they get a little ruff."

Then there were more thuds, and he raised an eyebrow and I smiled.

God, my face hurt.

I then saw the aliens with the suitcase that Sparks was in being rolled my 2 aliens, and I said, "I'll go get them, I'll be right back."

I shut the door, and ran over to them, but I was hit continuously by Jake's paintball gun the Ugly #2 was holding.

I fell on the floor and groaned. That hurt.

I rolled on my side as the guys ran down the stairs, and I said, "Get the door. Cop's there. Oh, my chest hurts."

Tom looked at me a little worried, and I stood up carefully, and I then walked outside, and saw the cop had the kids lined up, and I said, "Sorry about that."

I stood next to Tom, and the cop was about to look inside the chest, and then the parents rolled up.

I've never been more happy to see them.

I saw Nate say, "It's the Popo, be cool."

I know where Jake gets it from.

"We were gone 1 hour, 1 hour, what happened? What'd you do?" Mr. P said, and Mrs. P said, "Caleb, what happened to your shirt?"

I realized I still had paint on my shirt and said, "Oh, a little accident we had. With the paintball gun. And paint. And me. And my shirt."

I nodded, and "Is everything ok?" Mrs. P asked.

Armstrong frowned and said, "No ma'am I'd say making a fraudulent call to 911 is not ok."

"You called 911?" Mr. P asked.

As the grown-ups continued to talk, Mr. P talking about how Tom will be punished, and I said, "Mr. P, it wasn't Tom's fault. He, uh, was trying to help me. I fell down the stairs, but I'm fine now."

Mrs. P immediately grabbed my arm and said, "Inside, now, Caleb. You need to sit down."

Then before we went inside, when Mrs. P invited Armstrong over for lunch.

PLEASE DON'T!

Armstrong accepted. DAMNIT!

Then I heard something like Jake yell, "HEY!"

Then something bounced off Armstrong's badge.

Tom stepped forwards, concealing whatever it was with his foot.

"What was what?" Armstrong asked.

"Come on everyone, dinner." Tom said ignoring the officer.

I gave Tom a look and ran into the house, and up the stairs to help Jake.

I saw him lying on the ground on the roof, and he said to me, "RUN!"

I gave him a last look, and he smiled at me, and I slid down the side of the house, and hung on the side of the house over the sheriff, and Mrs. P.

The twins saw me, and I mouthed, 'MOVE THEM!'

They then grabbed Mrs. P and the sheriff, and they pulled them into seats, and I landed on my feet smiling, and I said, "Hey, everybody!"

I then took a step, and my foot gave out.

DAMNIT!

Mrs. P and Armstrong came and helped me sit into a seat, and she checked my ankle and it was blue.

Shit!

Mrs. P put ice on it, and Mr. P began cooking the burgers.

I then heard Bethany say, "No, I want to find whoever invented love, and hack 'em upon the head with a machete."

I mouthed, 'Wow.'

Tom sat next to me and said, "Where's Jake?"

I leaned down and whispered sadly, "Aliens captured him."

"Hey Nate, where's Jake?" Mrs. P asked.

"I don't know," Nate said, and Mrs. P said, "Well dinners almost ready why don't you get him?"

"Jake's an adult, he can take care of himself. If he wants food he can come and get it." Nate said, and I looked at my plate, and Tom smiled at me and said, "He'll be okay, Cal."

I nodded, and we started eating.

The trunk then moved, and Tom said, "My stomach, I'm starving."

Then all the sudden the hotdogs disappeared.

Weird. I have a feeling it has something to do with Sparks.

"Hannah, did you eat all the hotdogs?" Mr. P asked.

"No," Hannah said, and there was a loud burp, and I covered my mouth and said, "Sorry, I'm so hungry."

Hannah giggled, and I rolled my eyes whacking her backpack with my elbow.

Then Ricky came trotting down the path to the house, and my eyes widened.

"Attention all. Resistance is futile. Give me what I need." Rickey demanded as he strode up to the table, pushing Bethany away when she tried to get his attention saying, "Step aside hormonal female."

I chuckled at that one.

"Step away, you are irrelevant to my mission," Ricky said.

"UH! I don't care how old you are! You can't talk to me like that!" Beth said, and stormed off.

Then Ricky grabbed Hannah's backpack.

"Let's move, bring Nana." Tom said, and helped me stand up.

"Woah, woah, freeze," Mr. P said, and I gulped turning around on my good foot.

Then Nana started up, and Art used her as help to get us out.

* * *

We walked inside the house, well I limped, and we saw Ricky toss the bag into the basement, and swallow the key. Oh God, I hope he doesn't choke.

Hey, he's still my brother.

"You have lost, and now the invasion shall begin," Ricky said, and I stood on my foot ignoring the pain. This was not my brother.

"Invasion? That means there's more of you guys coming?" Lee asked.

"Many more, and we will crush you like bugs," Ricky said stepping forward, and Tom said, "Not if we crush you first."

I stood in front of Tom, and Tom said, "Caleb, what are you doing?"

I got in my fighting stance and said, "Stand back."

I cracked my knuckles, and the 4 of them stepped back.

Then Ricky charged.

I did a back handspring hitting him twice in the face, and he successfully stepped back.

He started walking towards me again, and I tripped him, and said, "Stay away from them!"

He growled, and I punched Ricky in the face, and he punched me in the stomach, and I landed on the stairs, and I said, "AND STOP CONTROLLNG MY BROTHER! ONLY I CAN DO THAT!"

I kicked Ricky in the chest, and he grabbed my foot, and tossed me into the basement door, and I broke it, and slid down the stairs, and landed on my back, on the ground, and I said, "That hurt."

Then I felt something on my head, and I stood up, and ran back up the stairs.

Oh, this was on now. MMA style.

I grabbed the back of Ricky's shirt, and tossed him into the wall as he was about to get to the kids.

I put him in a headlock, and said, "WHAT DID I TELL YOU?!" Ricky then tripped me, and I threw him into the table. What? I have more strength than I look.

Then Nana came into action.

In the end, I kicked Ricky in the chest as he woke up, and well, he went flying down the stairs.

"PAYBACK'S A BITCH!" I yelled, as Bethany screamed. Oh yeah, she came into the room too.

Then Ugly hopped down from the light, and ran down the stairs.

"What the heck was that thing?" Bethany asked.

"Space alien, too much to explain," Tom said, and Art said, "They're probably here to destroy the world as we know it."

"Come on, if we don't get down there, we're gonna be in real trouble," Tom said, and then the parents walked in.

I then took in account how trashed the room was.

Oh shit.

"I'd say that's the understatement of the century," Mrs. P said.

I couldn't really see anything after that, because everything went blurry.

I put a hand to my head, and stepped back a bit, and just as the world went to black, I said to Tom, "Get Jake."

* * *

**AN: Hope you liked it.**

**Please Review!  
**


	6. Betrayal

**I don't own anything but my OC, and ideas.  
**

* * *

**Summary: Caleb Dillman is best friends with Tom. She doesn't like her brother, Ricky, and she and Bethany are good friends though she always gets on her nerves. She's done MMA for 8 years, and she's going to the lake with the Pearson's. Oh, and she finds aliens and love. Jake/OC**

* * *

******I know I shouldn't be writing another story, but I already finished this one on Word, so I just have to post it. I'M SORRY! 0_0**

* * *

**Chapter 6- Betrayal**

**Caleb POV**

I woke up and I was on Hannah's bed.

I coughed and everyone surrounded me.

I blinked and said, "Back away."

They all went back to their spots, and I said, "What happened?"

"Well, you passed out, and we got in trouble for trashing to the room and for the last 15 minutes we've been up here sad about not being able to save the human race," Art and Lee said.

"I'm sorry guys, it's over," Tom said.

Beth then walked in and said, "Over? It better not be over, Ricky is downstairs in the basement, with that, Space Rodent."

"You don't get it," Tom said, "An entire fleet of those things are about to invade."

"Well man up, and deal with it," Beth said, and I stood up with Tom and said, "We have been. All day."

"Well if they're too scared then maybe you guys can help me," Beth said.

I crossed my arms and Lee said, "Not without, Tom and Caleb."

"Why?" Beth said.

"Because he's our leader, and Caleb's the ass kicker," Art said, and I smiled and hugged him.

"Come on, it's not just Ricky. Jake needs your help too," Lee said, and I immediately said, "I'm in."

They all turned to me with smiles and I crossed my arms said, "What?"

"And snuggles," Hannah said.

"And like the everyone on earth. Including our parents." Art said, and I nodded.

Tom looked at all of us, and I smiled and said, "Do it for yourself."

He smiled and said, "Alright, let's go save the planet. And your dumb old boyfriend."

* * *

We all went downstairs me in-front of Hannah and Bethany.

I had my knuckles in fists, and I was prepared for anything.

The basement was dug up.

"You want monkey, he's good luck," Hannah said, and Beth said, "I'm fine."

But at a thud, Beth grabbed monkey.

I chuckled.

"Stay close, they could be anywhere," Tom said.

I grabbed a flashlight and turned it on.

I pointed it in the hole, and I saw something move.

I jumped.

Then the twins fell in, and it was Jake.

Oh, thank god.

I hopped in, and helped get him up.

* * *

"Those jerkonians, they tied me up, and dragged Snuggles outside. This vacation really sucks," Jake said, and I untied his hands.

"You see the machine?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, it was sent here years ago. Some idiot, built this place smack on top of it." Jake said, and the attention turned to Beth who found my brother.

While they went over there I brushed the crud out of Jake's hair, and said, "Are you okay?"

He nodded and said, "Yeah, I'm better now."

I smiled and said, "Good."

He grabbed my hips, and pulled me towards him, and I was now straddling his waist, and he kissed me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he pulled me even closer if possible.

Our kiss broke when I heard Ricky start freaking out.

"-And why my younger sister, kicked me in the chest, and into the stairs." Ricky said, and I turned and said, "Sorry."

Ricky nodded, and Beth said, "Um, we're fighting space aliens. Yeah, they're small, but dangerous, and really scary."

Ricky turned to me, and I nodded.

"Of course, I believe you, I mean, why wouldn't I?" Ricky asked, and I rolled my eyes noticing him about to be an ass, "Bethany why do you want to waste our time playing hide and seek, and kill the aliens, with your stupid brother, your dumb little cousins, and my annoying sister?"

I looked at my brother hurt. Jake hugged me tighter.

"Don't talk about my family like that, and your sister isn't annoying," Beth said, and I smiled.

"Well you don't have to worry about it anymore, because we're done. I knew I should've stayed home and hooked up with Annie Filkins. She's smoking hot, and she does want to talk about _feelings_ all the time. I'm going straight to Annie's," Ricky said, and he turned to me and said, "Come on."

I chuckled and said, "What, you want your annoying sister in the same car?"

He gulped, and I crossed my arms.

He then ran up the stairs. Uh huh.

I turned and looked out the window and gulped.

I pulled Jake over to the window, and I said, "Get those 2. Now."

He nodded, and went over to Beth and Tom.

We all looked out the window.

They were forcing Sparks to build the machine.

"Oh my God, they're forcing him to build it," Art said, and I gulped, and grabbed Jake's hand.

"Build what? How do you take over the world with that thing?" Beth asked.

"I really don't want to find out," Tom said, "We gotta stop them before their fleet arrives."

"Fleet?" Jake asked a little uncertain, and I nodded and said, "This is just the advanced team."

"We have to rescue Snuggle-Lump!" Hannah said, and Beth said, "Snuggle-what?"

"Lump, the foreign fella; he's on our side," Lee said.

"The other 3, not so much," I said.

"This is so not happening," Beth said, and Tom said, "We gotta get out there, let's move."

"Not so fast, I gotta plan," Jake said, and I looked at him in shock.

_He_ has a plan?

Wow, the world **is** ending.

"Work with me here," Jake said, "Did Nana give anyone Mentos?"

"Why?" I asked.

"Hand 'em over," Jake said, and I reached into my pocket, and grabbed my 4.

Hey, the woman liked me.

"What, we're gonna throw candy at them?" Beth asked.

"No, my own little science project," Jake said.

Jake grabbed some cokes, ran down the stairs, and put them on the table.

We filled them up, and Tom said, "Mentos bomb, you're a genius."

I nodded, and said, "He sure is."

We then grabbed some, and shook them up, and before we tossed them.

Jake grabbed my waist, and kissed me.

I smiled and said, "Let's do this."

He grinned, and we tossed the bottles onto the aliens.

We all ran out, and I went with Beth and Hannah, but I had a baseball bat.

"SNUGGLES!" Hannah yelled.

"TRAITOR!" The chick yelled, and I hit her with the baseball bat into the trash can, and Beth locked it saying, "Never mess with a girl who just got dumped."

Hannah hugged Sparks, and I smirked and put the baseball bat on my shoulder.

That was kind of fun.

Then all the sudden, I saw Ugly shot into the ray thingy, and I said, "Oh no."

It then shot him into the sky, and Jake yelled, "HA HA! How do you feel now?!"

I rolled my eyes.

"We found their weakness, we found their weakness! It's their own death ray!" Art yelled, and then Sparks said, "Bad, not sweet. So not, sweet."

I bent down and said, "What are you talking about Sparks?"

"Makes him bigger!" Sparks said, and I said, "Oh shit."

I stood up slowly, and looked where Hannah was looking, and I saw the trees move, and my eyes widen.

Oh shit.

The alien was now **huge**.

Oh shitty shit shitcakes.

This was not good.

Not good at all.

"GUYS, LISTEN!" I yelled, and stood beside Hannah.

"Machine, molecules, expand, make commander, big!" Sparks said stuttering a little.

Then we saw Ugly very huge, knock down a tree.

He laughed at us, and I hugged Jake.

He wrapped his arms around me protectively, and Ugly said, "Who's little now, Earth Maggots? Pretty cool, huh?"

"You gotta get a bigger potato gun," Jake said to Tom who was in shock.

"It's over, I win," Ugly said, and started walking away.

"Where's he going?" The twins asked, and I said, "Anywhere he wants."

I buried my head in Jake's chest, and he tightened his arms around me.

Tom then said, "Everyone, listen, we don't have much time. Sparks, can anything go in that machine?"

"Theoretically," Sparks said.

"Good, Art, Lee, I'm gonna need you to control it, Bethany, Caleb, I want you to keep the aliens on lock down," Tom said, he picked up a shooter thingy.

"Jake, come on, this battle's not over yet," Tom said, and Jake said, "Awesome."

They tossed it in the machine, and Jake kissed me and said, "I'll be back because I have something to tell you."

He then ran away, and I was confused as he ran off.

What did he have to tell me?

Ah, whatever. I'll find out.

Bethany and I were guarding the other two, and I was twirling around my baseball bat, and Beth said, "You are one ugly alien."

I nodded and said, "I agree."

Then the trashcan fell, and the chick ran out and said, "He may be ugly, but he's mine!"

I got in the batter swing and said, "Don't worry, I got a guy."

I then Hit her to Beth and we played hit the alien.

She then got the upper advantage, and she took down Beth's hair, and I hit her to the ground, and the chick said, "You broke my nail!"

Beth and I then yelled at the same time, "I DON'T CARE!"

She and I then hit her at the same time, and she passed out.

I high fiver her, and sighed. That was hard.

* * *

Hannah and I stood beside Beth, and we looked at the sky, and we the 'stars' AKA, the aliens.

"It's them. They'll all be coming soon," Hannah said, and I sighed putting my baseball bat on my shoulder.

I then ran over to the twins when I saw Ugly #2 get big.

Then Art made him punch Ugly #2, and I said, "Yeah!"

He said, "Puny humans, is that all you have?"

"Oh this is good," Art said.

I grinned and saw Ugly #2 kick Ugly in the face.

He then tossed Ugly to the side, and he landed on his back.

Oh, that's gotta hurt.

He then body slammed him, and I groaned.

All I have to say is we were losing terribly.

He then kicked him in the face, and Art said, "Nothing's working!"

I groaned and said, "MOVE OVER!"

I grabbed the controller, and raised my right knee, and Ugly nailed Ugly #2 right in his spot.

I smiled deviously, and Tom and the twins looked at me in shock and Art said, "Uh, crude."

"But effective," Lee said.

Jake then ran over and said, "AWESOME!"

"TOMMY! HE'S DONE!" Hannah yelled, and I gave a punch to Ugly #2, and pushed Ugly into the machine, and then made him walk in himself.

Then the machine exploded, and Jake grabbed me, and tackled me under him, and we were all knocked over.

We all ran over to Hannah and Beth, and Beth said, "Tom, what about the others? There's too many."

Sparks then opened his wristwatch and said, "Retreat, Retreat, the machine is destroyed! We have been outsmarted by the humans! The invasion has failed! Retreat to Zirkon right away! Retreat!"

They all flew away, and I smiled.

"It's done. It's all over. We won," Tom said, and I chuckled.

"Thanks Snugs," Tom said.

"You're alright for a space maggot. I'm gonna miss ya," Jake said, and I slapped him on the chest lightly, and he smiled, and picked me up, and I squealed and put my arms around his neck.

"Miss him? He's staying here. With us. Please don't go, you can be a part of our family," Hannah said getting down on her knees, and I smiled a small smile.

He smiled, but pulled out a picture of a lady alien, with a boy, and a baby girl in Sparks' arms.

I smiled sadly and said, "Hannah, I think he's already got a family."

"My family," Sparks said, and Hannah smiled sadly.

* * *

We were now on the roof, and Hannah was in front of Sparks holding out her sock monkey.

Aw, that's her favorite stuffed animal.

Sparks took it, and I smiled.

He looked over at us, and I smiled and winked at him.

"Goodbye, Hannah," Sparks said, and I felt a few tears go down my cheeks, and turned and hugged Jake.

Oh, it's so sad.

He got in his ship, and flew away, and I turned full out crying now. I sniffled, and Sparks flew away. Home to his own family.

* * *

**AN: Hope you liked it.**

**Please Review!**


	7. The End

**I don't own anything but my OC, and ideas.  
**

* * *

**Summary: Caleb Dillman is best friends with Tom. She doesn't like her brother, Ricky, and she and Bethany are good friends though she always gets on her nerves. She's done MMA for 8 years, and she's going to the lake with the Pearson's. Oh, and she finds aliens and love. Jake/OC**

* * *

******I know I shouldn't be writing another story, but I already finished this one on Word, so I just have to post it. I'M SORRY! 0_0**

* * *

**Chapter 7- The End**

**Caleb POV**

I laid out on Jake's bed with my hair wet after taking a shower.

I sighed, and Jake walked in after his shower. He was still wet, and had his shirt off, but he had shorts on.

He looked at me in shock and said, "Hey."

I smiled and said, "Hey."

He leaned down and kissed me.

I smiled, and pulled him down next to me, and he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me towards him.

I snuggled into his chest, and he said, "Caleb."

I looked up at him and said, "Yeah?"

He smiled and said, "I love you."

I smiled and said, "I love you too."

* * *

We were on the boat, and I was in a black and white bikini with shorts over my bottoms, and I giggled as Jake splashed Bethany on the other boat somehow.

We were all fishing, and I had to admit I was having a fun time.

Plus, it was nice seeing Jake in nothing but swim trunks.

Jake smiled, grabbed my waist, and jumped into the water with me.

I came up, and he grinned at me, and I laughed, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed him.

He smiled and said, "I love you."

I grinned and said, "I love you too."

I then kissed him, and we just stayed like that.

Oh yeah, this was the life.

_**The End**_

* * *

**AN: 3**

**FINISHED!  
**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!  
**

**Please Review!  
**


End file.
